Using carboplatin and L-PAM, the only two agents which have shown preclinically to increase the therapeutic indices by the addition of WBH, and an extensive positive clinical experience with WBH limb perfusion and L-PAM, we initiated a trial of 41.8C WBH with an escalation schema for L-PAM. Study design allows for the comparisons of WBH alone, L-PAM alone, and the combination of WBH plus L-PAM; randomization will control for any sequencing bias. The overall goal is to test the hypothesis that WBH will increase the therapeutic index of L-PAM.